


The Lesson

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [26]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, attempting to grab the person responsible for thier situation, ending up in a bad future, minds sent to another world as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Nate sensed Mother Askani sending the Angel from time line two to the Reed Richards of Time line three and he thinks he can catch her next time she appears,
Relationships: Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie
Series: Journey Through Time [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	The Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing
> 
> This set up a spin off of a spin off

The Lesson

“You’ve been really quiet the last few days we’ve been here,” Sam asked from where he was sitting on the bed in the quarters they were sharing. “I mean this world has major problems but at least there isn’t at tyrant ruling over everyone.”

“I’ve been thinking the other day when ArchAngel was visited by Mother Askani I sensed her and nearly managed to grab a hold of her psychic presence,” He admitted seeing Sam’s eyes widen. “I think next time she shows up I can get a good enough grip to make her send us home if she really is the one behind this.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea,” Sam cautioned. “We don’t know why she’s doing any of this and we have no idea how she’ll react to you trying to grab her.” He could tell Sam was worried but he was confident he could hold her. “Perhaps you should bring Rachel in on this the two of you together would be even stronger.”

“I’ve thought about that, but I am not sure I trust her enough after the things she’s kept from all of us on those last two worlds,” He admitted. “I could sort of understand what she did on the first but on the second she made a deal with that creature without consulting any of us.”

“All right this has to stop,” Rachel’s voice said and he looked up to see Mother Askani standing there. “You nearly grabbed me and I can’t have you interfering every time I have to take an action near you.” Mother Askani looked angry. “So I’m warning you knock it off I’m doing this for the good of your future.”

“Maybe I’m tired of people meddling in everyone’s lives for the good of the future,” he said letting his own anger show. “First Maddie, now you and we are supposed to just sit back and let you throw us from world to world.” He looked back at Sam who nodded. “You can forget it.” He grabbed a hold of her presence then and felt her fighting back with incredible force.

“You have more raw power than I do at the moment Nate,” She said smiling sadly. “But I know more than you.” She waved and he sensed Sam’s mind vanish. He released her in shock and turned to see Sam passed out on the bed.

“Sam,” He ran over and attempted to revive him but then he sensed Mother Askani’s power entwining him. He tired to fight back but she had too good a grip and then everything went black and he opened his eyes inside a familiar canister.

He forced his way out and searched for Sam he found him then in trouble. He moved as quickly as he could wondering not only how he got here but what happened to his clothes. He rounded a corner to see Sinister had sam by the throat. “I don’t know how you finally broke through the brainwashing Cannonball but I can easily fix that.”

“Leave him alone,” he yelled hitting Sinister with a full strength tk blast. He noticed then that Sam looked older, his hair was much shorter and he had marks tattoos on his face. He saw Sinister getting up and prepared to fire again.

“So my ultimate Weapon is also awake despite being brain dead I will find out who did this,” Sinister said and vanished from sight. He heard explosions then so he grabbed Sam and went up wards through the ceiling. They crashed out into the open air and just barely cleared the area before the entire building exploded.

“You can let me down now Nate,” Sam said as they landed. “I don’t know how we got here but I just woke up following along behind Sinister as he talked about his plans.” He shook his head. “He looked at me and then said it was impossible and grabbed me by the throat.” Sam then frowned at him. “That’s not your body it is physically older and bigger more like Cables.”

“How observant Sam,” Mother Askani said appearing behind him. “The body I placed Nate’s consciousness in was a clone of Cable grown by Sinister he was hoping to use as a weapon against Apocalypse.” She then pointed at Sam. “Your consciousness is in your own body that just spent the last ten years brainwashed into serving Sinister as leader of his marauders.”

“Why have you brought us here,” he asked as Sam looked too uncomfortable to speak. “And where are the others?” He didn’t sense the others anywhere around them. He was about to try to force her to speak when she just shook her head and sighed.

“This lesson is for the two of you alone,” She said looking at them darkly. “This is a time line where Maddie never came back to life and meddled and thus neither did I.” She then began to fade out. “Enjoy your time here boys it will not be pleasant but you need to learn to accept I’m working for the good of you all.”

He looked over at Sam who looked as lost as he felt. “I guess I should find some clothes and we should look around see what kind of world she’s stuck us in.” Sam nodded and they began to look around.

The End


End file.
